


When I get my hands on you

by MFLuder



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: lavvyan: Okay yes, hello, may I please have some "slowly letting their fingers twine together while kissing softly" pretty please because I'm developing a serious thing for McDanno hand-holding.





	When I get my hands on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).



> Title from The New Basement Tapes song by the same name.
> 
> [Tumblr fic](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com/post/171875063164/i-cant-deciiiide-omg-okay-yes-hello-may-i) written based on [a post of kissing prompts](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com/post/171842249954/fictional-kiss-things-that-end-me).
> 
> Unbetaed.

“Hey.”

Danny looks up, catching Steve’s soft gaze from where he’s leaning at the entrance to the bedroom. He looks tired, the grey hair more pronounced with his buzz cut, face sharper and more lined than when Danny first met him.

“Hey, babe,” he responds, setting aside the case file he’d been reading while Steve was on the phone. “Everything okay?”

Steve nods, sinking his hip further into the doorframe. After rubbing a hand over his face and crossing his arms again, he sighs. “Junior and Tani are going to keep at it another few hours. You remember when we had that kind of energy?”

Danny snorts. “Yeah, for you? Yesterday. You rival Grace for sheer ability to keep going. You’re both Energizer rabbits. I, on the other hand, have never had that kind of energy. I just get dragged along for the ride.”

He smiles and the quirk of Steve’s lips indicates he understands what Danny means.

He keeps standing in the door though, looking like he’s got the weight of the entire house resting on him. His muscles are tense under his loose fitting Navy tee. The fingers of one hand pick at some invisible lint on his thread worn blue flannel pants.

Not cargo pants. Definitely pajamas. He chuckles to himself, recalling Steve’s indignation.

“Come to bed,” he says, gently. “Leave it to those blessed with youth. We’ll have fresher eyes after sleep. And coffee.”

Steve’s mouth tilts up on one side again and he looks at Danny from under his lashes. “You know, leaving them alone might encourage things. They might end up like us.” He waves his pointer finger in a circle, somehow managing to encompass the house, the two of them, and their relationship all at once.

“I don’t think it was being alone that caused this,” he says, dryly.

“No?” Steve uncrosses his arms and moves forward into the room, still light enough on his feet, despite his exhaustion, to appear to be on the prowl. His tattoos peek out from under his sleeves, taunting Danny. “Late nights in the office, long hours of mental gymnastics over minutia, cold Thai food, you don’t think those led to this?”

“Nope,” Danny responds, popping the ‘p’.

Steve’s got a knee on the bed, but he pauses to look offended. “You’re only in this for my body, aren’t you? You wonder why I swim five miles every morning; it’s the only way I can keep you.”

He rolls his eyes fondly because it’s part of their routine. “Actually its because you bring me _malasadas_ , but whatever you have to tell yourself.”

“It’s just all part of the plan, Danno. Fatten you up so no one else wants you, keep you to myself.”

Danny actually huffs at that. “Excuse me, a) do you see any extra fat on me, you shut your damn mouth and b) even if I _got_ a gut like most cops, I’d still be able to find people attracted to me, I am an attractive person, Steve, and not everyone wants to date an Adonis like yourself. Bad for the ego.”

Steve shrugs and Danny’s pretty sure that the hitch of his pectoral muscles and flex of his abdominals was done entirely on purpose despite its seeming innocuousness.

He holds out a hand making a ‘come here’ gesture. “Yes, yes, you’re very pretty and were I not so tired, I would take you in a manly fashion.”

Steve grins, crawling the rest of the way up the bed until he’s straddling Danny’s legs, seating himself right on his crotch. Danny slides his knees up mostly to support him – and a little to keep as many points of contact as possible.

“In a manly fashion, huh? Who calls who a goof here, again?”

Danny rolls his eyes once more but Steve’s smile is too sweet to resist, his eyes – tonight a dark shade of blue – sparkling with humor and the emotions Steve doesn’t often say but Danny knows are there anyway. 

He raises his head for a kiss, humming contentment when Steve stretches down to give him one. One turns into five, turns into ten and he’s aware both of them are semi-hard, but the knowledge sits in the back of his head like a dentist appointment still six months away.

He slides one hand up Steve’s chest until it reaches his neck and he pulls a little to adjust them, lips slotting together even better, Steve’s steady pulse soothing under his thumb. The kisses are gentle, flirty but not vigorous, sweet. They’re hardly even open-mouthed.

Danny recognizes these kisses; they’re the ones he and Rachel shared five years into marriage when they’d known each other long enough to not crave sex every night, just intimacy, and before things started to go really wrong. His right hand, which had been resting on Steve’s thigh, twitches in response to the desperate hope that he and Steve never end up like he and Rachel did, regardless of what terms they’re on now.

Steve notices Danny’s internal stress; one of his hands finds Danny’s where its probably leaving finger-shaped bruises. His fingers stroke down the back of his hand until Danny loosens his grip, turning his palm up as he slides the other down Steve’s back, tracing strong muscles and coming to rest in between his shoulder blades, trying to lose himself in the solidness of Steve.

He does pull back then, just enough to whisper Danny’s name against his lips before diving back in with a little more tongue but as unhurried as before, tangling their fingers together. It feels so good, so right; it chases all depressing thoughts away.

He bites at Steve’s bottom lip, puffy now with their kisses, bringing their hands in between their chests. His thumb rubs circles on the skin between Steve’s thumb and forefinger; in turn Steve lets his fingers caress Danny’s and everything is soft and sleepy and perfect.

Without breaking the kiss, he nudges for Steve to shift off of him and to the side and finally they part for more than a split second as they lay on their sides, still breathing in the toothpaste-tinted air passing between their lips.

Danny moves his head back enough to take in Steve. His whole face is lax, mouth parted, eyes at half-mast from sleepiness and hopefully a little because of Danny’s skills in the kissing department.

“Early day, tomorrow,” he says, regretfully, even knowing his body isn’t up to any kind of sexual activity.

“Yeah,” is the eloquent response and Danny has to lean back in to give Steve another peck or two or three before turning over to reach and flick off the bedside lamp. 

In the absence of light, dark enough to leave green imprints on his eyes, Danny shuffles down the bed again until his ass is cupped in Steve’s hips and he can slide an arm under the pillow for his head. Steve’s hand creeps over to rest against his stomach under the shirt he’s wearing with his boxers, a shirt that just happens to be an Annapolis one.

“You know, they’d be lucky to end up like us.”

Steve makes a questioning sound as his fingers trace the scar they both wear.

“Tani and Junior. Although maybe without all the life-threatening injuries. That’d be better.”

The soft puff of air against his neck is all the laugh he’s getting tonight, but it still causes his heart to skip a beat or two.

“Night, babe.”

Steve makes a contented noise that vibrates down Danny’s back.

“I’d keep you, even if you got fat, Danny. Like really fat, I mean. Or when we’re old and your teeth keep falling out when you talk.” Steve sighs, half asleep, mouth running away as he drifts off. He snuffles a little into the back of Danny’s neck before settling with his forehead to the top of his spine, one leg intertwined between Danny’s own. “I’ll always keep you, Danno…”

Just like that, between one breath and the next, Steve’s hand stops stroking his stomach under his shirt and his SEAL is asleep.

Danny, though, well, he’s feeling slightly offended, amused, and incredibly fond all at the same time. Then again, those aren’t uncommon emotions in his McGarrett experience and ultimately he rests his hand on top of Steve’s on his stomach, wrapping their fingers together again and lets himself be lulled into sleep by the quiet wheeze of a snore that emanates from his partner.

He’ll keep Steve, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
